swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Pets
Other than the 5 members ( Leader, 2 Tanks, 2 Attackers ) in your adventure group, there is also a Pet slot.It allows you to equip a pet if you own one. You can find a pet in every location by defeating the specific rare enemy or boss in that specific location. Pets contribute to your group's AP/DP, and also to your group's element. You can increase a pet's AP/DP by leveling it. To do so, you need to meet its level requirements in experience and number of rest days. Experience - Pet experience is gained when you equip the pet in battle. It will gain the same amount of experience you gain for defeating a monster. Experience cannot be brought over to the next level. Rest - Under the Pets tab, there are 3 resting slots; the first one is availble from the start, second is unlocked when you reach Adventure level 30, and the third can be unlocked with 50 smith tokens. To rest a pet, you need to unequip it and put it in the resting slot. A timer will appear. When the timer is completed, you need to click on the resting slot for the pet to gain a rest day, and a new timer will appear if the number of resting days it takes for your pet to level is more than 0. You can remove the pet before the timer is completed, but doing so will reset the current timer. For a comparision of all pets at their respective levels, check out the Pets Stat page. Pets Level Requirement Table Goldie Element: Water Location: Mysterious Mountain Dropped by: Golden Slime (Rare Enemy) Resting time: 8 hours Cerberus Element: Fire Location: Orc Camp Dropped by: Cerberus (2nd Boss) Resting time: 10 hours Damgun Element: Earth Location: Cavern of Ancient Ruins Dropped by: Ancient Robot (3rd Boss) Resting time: 10 hours Imo Element: Arcane Location: Mage Tower Dropped by: Homunculus (Rare Enemy) Resting time: 8 hours KOB Element: Earth Location: Cursed Forest Dropped by: King of Beast (3rd Boss) Resting time: 12 hours Fifi Element: Fire Location: Flaming Volcano Dropped by: Phoenix (3rd Boss) Resting time: 12 hours Julie Element: Frost Location: Polar Glacier Dropped by: Doom Beast (3rd Boss) Resting time: 10 hours Bone Element: Unholy Location: Imperial Tomb Dropped by: Undead King (3rd Boss) Resting time: 10 hours Gururu Element: Wind Location: Canyon of Immortality Dropped by: Very Big Angry Bird (Rare Enemy) Resting time: 16 hours Bahamut Element: Arcane Location: Dragon Archipelago Dropped by: Bahamat (3rd Boss) Resting time: 14 hours Kala Element: Water Location: Abyssal Sea Dropped by: Fisher (Rare Enemy) Resting time: 10 hours Hope Element: Frost Location: Impact Site Dropped by: Killer (Rare Enemy) Resting time: 12 hours Hanzo Element: Wind Location: Hellgate Dropped by: Demonic Ninja(Rare Trace) Resting time: 10 hours Musashi Element: Earth Location: ? Dropped by: ? Resting time: ? List of pets *Goldie ( Rare Trace of Mysterious Mountain drops it) *Cerberus ( 2nd Boss of Orc Camp drops it) *Damgun ( 3rd Boss of Cavern of Ancient Ruins drops it) *Imo ( Rare Trace of Mage Tower drops it) *KOB (3rd Boss of Cursed Forest drops it) *Fifi (3rd Boss of Flaming Volcano drops it) *Julie(3rd Boss of Polar Glacier drops it) *Bone (3rd Boss of Imperial Tomb drops it) *Gururu (Rare Trace of Canyon of Immortality drops it) *Bahamut (3rd Boss of Dragon Archipelago drops it) *Kala (Rare Trace of Abyssal Sea drops it) Category:Adventure Category:Pets